monstergirldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Town
"You stand in the center of the town square, deciding what to do next. Humans and monster girls bustle about, minding their own business." The town is the central hub of Monster Girl Dreams where the player returns to after every expedition, and is where players can learn new skills from the NPC's around town, buy and sell items at the shop, remove unwanted sensitivities or fetishes gained from adventuring at the temple, and even sell their bodies for a little bit of spare money at the brothel if they feel like it. The Shop "You stand in the rustic looking adventuring store in the market district of town. The walls and shelves are lined with all different kinds of gear an adventurer in Lucidia could use, ranging from potions, runes and magical artifacts, to just straight up sex toys." The Shop, run by Amber, is where players can buy and sell consumable items, equipment, and accessories to aid them in their adventures. Amber teaches a handful of abilities to the player, all of which involve using tools to attack opponents. Adventurer's Guild "You stand in the small guildhall, and you can see Elena standing attentively behind the front desk. Multiple stylistic engraving decorate the stone walls, and a few wooden chairs and tables are haphazardly scattered across the floor with most seats left unoccupied. A witch-like figure sits alone in the corner reading a book." The Adventurer's guild is where you can find the guildmaster Elena and the guild mage Elizabeth, and it's where you can get help as to what to do next to progress and to learn the basics of the game and game functions, alongside paying off your debt for attending adventuring school. Elena teaches players a large variety of skills for every different kind of playstyle, and often covers a large variety of core skills that are useful for any player to obtain. Elizabeth exclusively teaches players magical skills, which can be anything from damaging spells, buffs and debuffs, and support skills. Inn "You stand in the eloquently decorated entryway of the inn. Vivian stands in the center of the room behind a fancy podium, at the perfect height to show off her ample cleavage while still allowing for business transactions to occur on it. Directly behind Vivian are stairs to the bedrooms, and to your right a set of large double doors lead off to the bar and brothel." The Inn is where you can find Vivian, the owner of the monster girl bordello and bar, where you can work to pay off some of your debt alongside earning a little bit of extra pocket cash (see the Brothel for more details). Vivian teaches the player skills relying on more sensual combat methods, with a focus on seduction based attacks. Church "The church is rather spacious for how small it is, with pews lining the sides and a well kept red carpet going down the center aisle leading to a stone statue of the Goddess Venereae. The only person who seems to leave is the cleric girl, while other drift in and out to offer prayers or give small donations." The Church is where you can find the cleric girl Lillian, and it's where players are teleported to if they game over while adventuring as well as where sensitivities and fetishes can be removed if donations are given to the Goddess' statue. Category:Location